A lost memory
by Waterpokemon
Summary: The Teen Titans have begun to go their separate ways and eventually diminish. Years later, one teen stumbles on the now abandoned tower and learns its secrets, as well as her own. The summary may change as the story further develops. THIS STORY IS NOW ACTIVE! Thanks to awsomaniatica I now own this story!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original Teen Titans… If I did they would be coming back now rather than in 2013..._

* * *

All was quiet inside the darkened tower shaped like the letter T. The place seemed practically vacant with the diminishing amount of things remaining and untouched. A dim light came into view as the massive front door opened, revealing two familiar now young adults. The tall guy with green skin and hair plopped down on the couch in exhaustion. His friend, the pale, slender young woman with now shoulder length violet hair with piercing violet eyes to match, settled gently on the armrest next to him.

"You think we would have beaten Cinderblock easily since we've had to deal with him so much." The young man muttered.

The violet girl shrugged before sitting down next to him. The teammates took in the silence and sighed.

"Raven, it just hasn't been the same since they all left." He replied openly, sadness evident in his voice.

"I know Beast Boy." Raven softly answered, staring into emptiness as the memories invaded her mind.

For a while, their team, the Teen Titans had consisted of three other constant members. Each with their own gift, they took care of every bad guy and threat in town as well as each other. Their fearless leader, Robin, kept them in line and together through anything. When he became the mighty Batman's apprentice, Nightwing, he just left and resumed his leadership to the half human/ half machine mechanic, Cyborg. Things began to fall apart soon after that. The tall fiery red- headed friendly alien teammate known as Starfire left, supposedly to return to her home planet. The others knew of her deepening loss of their comrade that plagued her with sadness each passing day. They all felt the same in similar ways. The remaining three had managed to stick together for a further nine months before Cyborg decided that it was also time for him to move on.

The last two of the Teen Titans sat there, consumed in the thoughts of their lost friends.

"We can't keep doing this on our own, Rae."

Beast Boy slumped forward, covering his face with his hands. Raven moved closer and gently placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I miss them too,"

Not a word passed between them as they sat there, thinking about all the things that went wrong.

"Raven, you have to promise me that we will always stick together, no matter what…"

"I'm sure we'll see them again—"

"Rae, please!" He pleaded, taking her hands carefully in his. The empathy looked at the young man who had become her dearest friend throughout the years they've spent together with understanding eyes.

"I promise," She quietly answered with a genuine smile. He smiled back.

After a long moment of staring at each other, Beast Boy stood, pulling Raven up with him.

"How about we get something to eat? I'm starving,"

Raven nodded in agreement and followed quickly after the impatient young man going out the door.

Once outside, the two head on their way to their favorite pizza place. The tower stood tall and strong against the night sky.

* * *

_Hi! By the way I did not write this. Awsomaniatica did. However she stopped writing this so I asked and she gave it to me. If you have read it you'll know it as Far from normal. Its good._

_P.s If you have read it you will know that there is two chaps. However I am slightly changing it so it will be up on Mon/Sun._

_Please R&R! Thanks Me!_


	2. Chapter 2

A lone building settled on a miniature island separate from the city stood silently against the rising sun. The morning rays illuminated the now greying, untouched T-shaped building. From across the waters, a 15 year old teenager stood at the harbour, watching the sunrise. The sun kissed her long dark hair that drifted in waves to the middle of her back, giving off a slight purple shine. Bold green eyes studied the abandoned building with interest.

Normally, others would not even take notice to the seemingly decaying tower that had not been used for almost two decades, but Elizabeth Carter felt drawn to it. Every day before school, Ellie (as she liked to be called) would leave home a little early and come out to the harbour to enjoy the serenity of beautiful mornings. Slightly tugging on her indigo jacket to ward off the short gusts of chilly winds, Ellie closed her eyes and took in the fresh air. She cleared her head of any negative thoughts and focused on the gentle tug of the ocean waves gliding across the silky sand while occasionally splashing against the concrete wall on her far right. Consumed by the peace and calm sounds of the sea, she felt as if her body flowed back and forth with the water, free from any constrains.

In the distance to her left, her sharp hearing barely caught the soft footsteps on the gravel of sand. Opening one eye, Ellie spotted a lanky young man in a white jersey and baggy pants walking along the water. He took his time striding on the edge of dry sand. Two thick pieces of his blonde hair hung in symmetry on either side of his nose. Looking up in her direction, he gives a wide, friendly smile.

After returning the smile, she glanced down at her watch. Her eyes flew open as she saw the _time._

"I can't be late again," She muttered to herself as she pushed the strap of her bag further onto her shoulder. Taking one more glance at the T-shaped tower, Ellie dashed _away to school._

* * *

_Ellie sat on her bed, reading. Ever since she had found the tower she had been reading about the titans, about their disappearance._

_'It was the 4th of July when the Teen Titans started to fall apart. First to leave was Robin, better known now as Nightwing. Soon after was the Tamaranean, Koriand'r, also known as Starfire. The team survived the blow for another nine months before Cyborg left. After that the team slowly faded into nothing. The two final members Beast Boy and Raven slowly faded into the background before the Teen Titans finally broke apart. Nobody knows what happened to either of them or where they are living today. But, as crime rises once again, one thing is clear. Jump City needs the Teen Titans once again._

* * *

**_Okay everyone, I have a treat for you. For those who have waited patiently for the next chapter, thank you so much. And for those just reading this now, I hope you enjoyed it. Now I would like some OC's from you guys that has a possibility of showing up at some point in the story. Sorry if this is a spoiler, but I am considering starting a new team of Teen Titans, the next generation I guess you can say. I need to be impressed by the character if you want them used. And please no one having the same exact power/personality as a previous titan. Be creative, but not overboard. Also, I would love to have some foes in the picture, even if they are foes who are really good in combat. That includes heroes as well. They could also be discovering their abilities/talents as the story progresses. If you want your character to be related to a Teen Titans character from the show of from DC in general, you can also have them the opposite to their relative or idol. Example: the previous was a bad guy, OC is a good guy or vice versa. I'll send you a message if I have any questions about your character and you can PM me anytime. Please be clear and detailed! _**

**_I will most likely be working slowly on this. I will take a bit of a break from this particular story (hopefully it won't be too long) for submission of characters, but if success is quick, I can get the next chapter out sooner. Send me a comment on what you liked about the story so far or if there is anything about it I should work on and suggestive material on what could happen. Remember, add me to story alert if you want me to continue._**

* * *

**To submit a character:**

**Name:**

**Alias:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Side (Good/Bad/Neutral):**

**Powers/Abilities:**

**Strengths & Weaknesses:**

**Civilian Clothes:**

**Combat Uniform:**

**Brief Background (Where they come from, do they have any difficulties that they try to deal with in powers, loved ones, other factors…):**

**Interests/Hobbies:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Other Info to Include:**

**_Your character can be related somehow to a previous DC character if that is what you want, but come up with something new, interesting, and good to work as a team or even a great antagonist._**

**_I will only accept a maximum total of 7 on the main team which I already have the one selected so you need to really impress me. AND DON'T OVERDO IT! I do need a few good villains as well._**

**_So this is what I am going to strive to do. Since I seem to get things done with a due date, I'm going to try to have a new story or chapter up every Sunday/Monday. You all need to keep me on track too. Giving reviews and adding alerts will work. :) I have tons of ideas to get out, but I have been extremely lazy! So Sun/Mon for updates. I will try to let you know otherwise if I can't meet the time. If it is from laziness, feel free to have a monkey throw poo at me or whatever other punishment you think I deserve. :P_**

**_Waterpokemon xxx (However this is edited from the first chap 2)_**

**_Ps. Dont tell me this is short! Please!_**


End file.
